The Poker Elite
by Fox-Troting
Summary: No one knows how it came to be. But it's there. -Larxene/Axel/Demyx/Luxord/Xigbar/Xion/Roxas-


**The Poker Elite**

_Once a week, they act like normal people_

_--_

No one knows how Poker Night came to be. Obviously sometime after X joined The Organization. Knowing X, some poor sucker (Most likely II, VIII and IX) was gotten to play against the Gambler. X discovered three things that night, II had to lean all his cards to his right to see them (letting everyone know what his cards were), VIII came from some world which didn't have any card games (holding his cards the wrong way) and IX had one _hell_ of a poker tactic (How was X to know he had a full house?).

Soon, the other members joined them. The newest member, XII, was a good player but had one terrible temper. If one won against her, she'd accused them of cheating and until everyone agreed with her (It was discovered that XII herself was cheating, the cards concealed on her person. She blamed IX for putting them there. In his defence, he told her that _no one_ could get _there_. No matter how hard they tired).

XI, also a newcomer to The Organization, had a good enough poker face, if he remembered to put it up at times. He sit there with a smirk playing on his face until II told him that _if he's got a good hand, put your God Damn cards down and get it over with, and stop sitting there like he's King of the Fucking Castle. _(When XI did put his cards down, it was shown he did in fact have a good hand, until VI showed _his_ hand.)

VII didn't play, unless he was dragged along by VIII. He wasn't a very good player.

VI, V and IV came together most of the time (Mostly it was just VI and V who came). VI had an excellent poker face (Probably for reading with that stony cold expression on his face all the time.) but you could tell if he had a good or bad deck by seeing how he was talking. Good, he would be talking away, knowing full well he had the best deck. Bad, he'd keep to himself and watch the others as the lay their cards down.

V was harder to read, he'd grunt, nod or shake his head at questions. He played it safe, not betting too much or showing off his cards when he won a round.

IV didn't bother, telling X when he proposed the idea to the scientist that he'd rather burn in hell than sit at a table all night with VIII and XI. His loss.

III was very welcome at Poker Night (Mostly because he brought snacks and beer.) He was a great player, but took stupid risks. Like the time he thought he had a better hand than X himself, losing 5,000 munny in doing so.

The Superior didn't know and didn't play.

---

"Xigbar, we can see your cards." Larxene stated, "You should them facing _towards you_, not _everyone_ _else_."

"Than stop lookin' at them!" The Freeshooter muttered back, "Cheater…"

"I'm no cheater! I was _framed_." She growled for across the table than glared at IX.

"I've told you Larxene, how was I to get the cards in your _bra_?"

Realizing she was beaten by this remark, she pouted, "You could of… I don't know how you did it but you _did_."

Demyx rolled his eyes, "Riiggghhhttttt, whatever you say, Larxene," Turning his attention towards Axel, he drummed his fingers on the table, _Where was everyone?_ "Hey, anyone seen Marluxia today? He supposed to bring the booze…."

Larxene snorted, "Marluxia _bringing the booze_? He'll bring some shitty weak stuff and it'll be all flowery," She lay her cards face down on the table, "…Haven't seen him in a while, probably some mission that's taking him so damn long."

Xigbar set his cards down, "Flameilocks, how'd you get your followers to leave you alone?"

Axel smirked, "Told them that it was Big Boy night and they weren't allowed."

Larxene laughed, "Those your exact works, Flurry? Didn't know you could be so _heartless_ to your _groupies_."

Axel frowned, "They don't think of me like that…"

"They hang onto your every word and follow you everywhere," Luxord grinned, his white teeth showing, "What else are we to call them?"

Axel was about to answer him with a witty comeback, but was quickly silenced by Demyx who brought up his hand to silence him, he turned around in his seat, talking to the doorway he said, "Roxas, Xion, I know you're there, I can hear you."

The silence continued all was heard was hushed whispers from the doorway. Xion stepped out, dragging the blonde with her, Roxas didn't look too happy that he was caught.

"We were wondering…" She began, "Can we play too? Or can we wat-"

Xigbar and Demyx sniggered, Larxene howled with laughter, "Ahahahahaha! Axel looks like your groupies still came! Hahahaha!" She clutched her sides in a vain attempt to stay upright.

Axel got out from the table and went across the room to Xion and Roxas, pushing them outside the door.

Larxene raised her hand to her mouth in mock sadness, "Oh, I think we hurt the Flurry's _feelings_! And his _groupies one's_ too! Oh Dear! _Shame_ to us _all_!"

"What_ever_ will we _do_?" Demyx joined her in the taught.

"They might get _Axel_ after us!" Xigbar joined in with them.

"Oh no! He'll '_got it memorized'_ us to _death_!"

"Dear God, the _paaiiinnnnnnn_ of it all!" Larxene did a dramatic hand movement and giggled. She continued to giggle as Axel came back in.

"How'd they take being rejected?" Xigbar asked jokingly as Axel sat down (Accompanied by more sniggers and giggles).

Axel glared at them, picking his cards back up, "Let's just play Poker…."

The sniggering and giggling continued as they began to play.

__________________________________________________________________________

Xion sighed, why weren't they allowed to play?

"It's not fair," she muttered, kicking the wall.

Roxas patted her back, "It'll be okay, bet it even isn't that fun anyway."

Xion frowned at him and pushed off his hand, "Why can't we play? It's not like they're doing anything _bad_. They're just playing some card game…."

Roxas shrugged, "Maybe it's better we don't play. They'll all probably make fun of us for not getting they're jokes or something… Let's go and do something else better than... whatever they're playing. Oh, I know, let's go get some sea-salt ice cream!"

"Okay." Was they only reply she gave him as they walked away.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BOOZE, MARLUXIA!?"

They both paused and turned around. Marluxia said something but it was cut off by Larxene.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'YOU DIDN'T KNOW'!?!"

Xion turned to Roxas, "That ice cream sounds really good, let's go now!" She opened a portal and they disappeared.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Notes:** Don't know where this came from, hope you like it! :D


End file.
